


Liar

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [137]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Fire, Gen, Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You swore to burn down the world if he died. </p><p>[AU during X3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Liar  
> Fandom: X-men the movie  
> Disclaimer: not my characters. just for fun.  
> Warnings: AU for X3  
> Pairings: implied John/Bobby  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Wordcount: 620  
> Point of view: second

You swore to burn down the world if he died.

He’s dead now. You always were a liar.

\- 

The first time you met, he smiled at you. He asked questions and actually listened to your answers. He touched your arm, your shoulder, got in your space and laughed with you.

You’d always hated people who got too close, but him? It seemed right.

He grinned, inviting you to join the joke, and you grinned back. His smile was warm, kind; he wanted nothing more than to make you laugh.

And you’d never known anyone like that. Your whole life people had wanted things from you. Nothing was given without the expectation of something back.

But he was different. Middle class kid from a nice neighborhood, he’d never known want. He’d never felt true hunger or true pain. He’d never felt the level of fear you lived in for years. He was happy, with plenty of love to give.

You still don’t know why he chose to give it to you.

-

The first few months were the hardest. You looked over your shoulder constantly, waiting for the demands to come. You held your tongue, afraid of being cast back onto the streets.

But the harsh words and rough touches never came. Slowly your confidence swelled and grew; and with it, your power.

The other students had watched you, trying to guess your skill, but you held the knowledge close, scared of being pushed away.

That fear left you and you let your fire flow.

And they were impressed, correct in being so. The professor never said, but you instinctively knew you were among the more powerful at the school.

-

You swore to burn down the world if Bobby died.

Never aloud, and you told no one—but in your heart, you made the promise. He was your first friend, the only person in the world you care about.

And he’s dead now, killed by humanity. Killed by the very people he wanted to help.

The irony tastes bitter on your tongue and you almost choke on the regret.

-

You went with Magneto because he had something Xavier would never offer.

It was a mistake, and you knew it—but the choice was made.

You left the X-Men, left Marie—left Bobby. You knew he wouldn’t understand, but you also knew it had to be done. It hurt to leave him behind. Hurt so much you could barely breathe.

But the fire still swirled in you, seeking release. Release you could never find with Xavier and his children.

If you stayed, the school would eventually burn. You could not let that happen.

-

You’re a liar and he’s dead. There’s nowhere to go, nothing to do.

The X-Men are retreating. So’s Magneto and his brotherhood. Humanity found a way to even the playing field and there’s no good or bad guys anymore.

Bobby lies on the ground, eyes wide in shock. You’re discounted as a threat and the soldiers run past you. You can only kneel beside him, silent and still.

Inside you, something shrieks. Outwardly, you do not move.

The professor had always said humans needed protection.

You raise your eyes and watch them move around you.

Inside you, something snarls.

You reach out and touch his blond hair. So soft. You wonder why you never told him how you felt. How much you needed his smile.

You swore to burn down the world if he died. He’s dead now.

You always were a liar, and inside you something unfurls. Fire encases you but leaves him unharmed.

You are a liar. But not in this.

Fire roars and reaches for the sky, you and Bobby in the middle.

The professor was right.


End file.
